Going Dark?
by Herochick007
Summary: AU, Hermione and Severus, both tired of being puppets team up and take things into their own hands. Warning, mentions of murder, language, and sexual themes. Darkish Hermione and Severus. Dumbledore and Ron bashing!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **This little plot bunny has been hopping around my head for the last day. Now, it's out, hopefully...**

"Three dead,"

"Yes, three."

"Do we know..."

"Unfortunately. It was the Granger girl again."

"She took out three aurors?"

"She wasn't alone sir."

"Who?"

"A Mister Severus Snape."

"I thought they were on our side."

"So did everyone else."

"And we're sure it's them?"

"Yes, sir. It has been confirmed by more than one witness."

"Then we have no choice but to inform the order."

Hermione Granger smiled at the paper in her hand.

"Wake up, Sev, we made the front page," she laughed tossing him the paper.

"Really? For what this time, my love?"

"The three Death Eaters we took out last night. Of course, no one knew they were Death Eaters, so..."

"The order thinks we betrayed them?"

"I bet Dumbledore is pissed, wish I could have seen his face," Hermione stated with a yawn.

"I'll see if I can get him to share that memory. You deserve a treat after last night."

"Thought last night was part of my treat." She sipped at her coffee. "How long do you think we have before someone shows up?"

"Ten minutes. Not long enough for what you have in mind, unfortunately."

"Oh well. You were wrong, there's a owl outside the window, dear. Please let it in before it brains itself on the glass."

"I hate those bloody things," Severus muttered standing up and opening the window. The large owl landed on the table and Hermione swore it was glaring at her. Carefully she reached out and took the letter, managing to keep the owl from biting her hand.

"Who's this one from?"

"Ron, saying I'm a bitch, a slut, ohh, I've been brainwashed by you and he'll be waiting for me to come to my senses and come crawling back to him. Git," Hermione muttered glaring at the owl. The owl took off and another one replaced it.

"Your turn to get bitten," Hermione commented as Severus glared at her but reached for the letter.

"A howler?"

"Molly Weasley."

"Of course."

 **"Hermione, how dare you run off with that horrible man! Don't you know what you did to Ron's heart? And they're saying you're a murderer. We will save you, I promise you that. Severus Snape, if you are listening to this, I will have your head for this!"**

The pair watched the howler destroy itself and burst out laughing.

"Did you want some coffee, Severus?"

"Please." The owl flew off after trying to peck Hermione several times.

"I love how it's all my fault, but then it's not because I'm under the imperius curse? Does this make sense to you?"

"Of course not, since when has that family ever really made much sense when it comes to you?" She smiled pouring his cup of coffee.

"Good point, part of the reason I left honestly. She kept trying to get me and Ron together, saying how perfect we are together. We have nothing in common, he bores me to the point of sleep, and then I can't be myself because I'm too..."

"Much for him to handle?" Hermione snickered.

"We never made it that far. No, I had to dumb down everything I said, everything I did."

"I, for one, am glad you left, Hermione. Now, you mentioned last night there's still a few names left on the list?"

"Two, Nott and Belle, one known, one not."

"He doesn't require the women to take the mark, have you noticed?"

"He only has two ladies," she wrinkled her nose, "in his little circle. Bellatrix and Narcissa. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Bellatrix took the mark, she is insane, does Narcissa?"

"No."

"He doesn't force the mark on the women, good to know, does Dumbledore know?"

"Yes. He doesn't believe me."

"He is an idiot," Hermione purred watching as yet another owl flew into the kitchen they were using.

"Wish there was a spell to keep them from finding us."

"But you like watching them come up with the most idiotic conclusions, don't you, my love?"

"You know me too well, Severus." Hermione carefully pulled the letter from the owl.

"Potter?"

"Yes, it's from Harry, at least he doesn't think I've lost my mind. Of course, he also says I need to come back because him and Ron are completely lost without me. He says they found the locket."

"Good, I'll take care of delivering the sword to them, does he say where they are?"

"No, but we can find them. Should we take care of the horcrux first then?"

"Yes, we should. That leaves what, the cup, the tiara, the snake?"

"Yes, you say Dumbledore destroyed the ring?"

"Yes, and ordered me to kill him for his own stupidity."

"Glad you didn't, no matter what the cost. I'm willing to bet he wasn't about to let anyone know what was really happening?"

"He did not plan to, no. He just doesn't want Draco to darken his soul." Hermione rolled her eyes. She'd heard this so many times already. Severus knew her exact thoughts on this plan.

"I'll kill him later," she commented. "How much longer does he have?"

"A month at best. Draco's made two, three attempts?"

"He doesn't have the heart of a killer," Hermione shrugged. "You'll deliver the sword this afternoon?"

"Yes. Can you work on tracking our last two Death Eaters while I do so?"

"Only if you promise to bring back lunch."

"Deal."


	2. How it All Began

A/N: Thank for the continued support and cookies for this plot bunny! I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. Flashbacks will be in _italics_!

Hermione smiled studying the two names on the list. There would be more later, if Severus could gather any more intel, but these two were more than enough to keep her busy. She'd already started tracking their movements, figuring out the patterns.

The newspaper on the table caught her eye and she couldn't help but smile. All of this had begun with a newspaper...

 _Hermione's eyes glanced at the front of the paper. She knew there wouldn't be anything useful, not outright, instead she looked for little tidbits of information. Names, dates, things out of place. Those were what would tell her the truth about everything._

 _It was the summer between fifth and sixth year and she, Ron, and soon Harry would be holed up in 12 Grimmauld place. Ron was helping his brothers with something that involved a lot of whispers and glances in Mrs. Weasley's direction. Hermione had taken advantage of this and sneaked into the kitchen, grabbing the paper as she went._

 _"They have it wrong," she muttered jotting a quick note in the margin. "He didn't die Tuesday, he's been missing since last Monday," she commented not looking up as she poured herself a cup of coffee._

 _"Who?"_

 _"Mister Epsico."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"He was a reporter for the prophet," Hermione answered without looking at the speaker._

 _"And what pray tell does a reporter have to do with anything?" Hermione looked up into the semi-confused face of Professor Severus Snape. She blinked as if unable to believe she'd been conversing with the man._

 _"He doesn't, not really, but the dates don't match up, sir. He was one of the reporters who covered current events, and was apparently on the side of the order."_

 _"And you know this how?"_

 _"Simple, if one were to read between the lines of his articles, there were clues about his true allegiance. He also didn't dismiss the stranger murders as coincidences. He didn't outright say they were because of death eaters."_

 _"Everyone knows He Who Must Not be Named is back."_

 _"Yes, that's why he was so careful with his words. He disappeared last week, they found him dead."_

 _"Yes, and?"_

 _"And, the dates don't match. He wasn't killed right away, sir. Something bigger is going on."_

 _"What do you mean, Miss Granger?"_

 _"There's more to the story than what's being reported, sir." Severus studied the young almost woman in front of him. She'd be of age next year, she knew more than she realized._

 _"Miss Granger, I know telling you to dismiss this idea as idle speculation will only result in you pursuing it further, so instead, I will leave you to it. If you have any questions, ask me, and only me. Do you understand?" She nodded. She'd known he'd know what she was talking about, he was probably the only one who worked both sides._

 _"Am I not to trust Professor Dumbledore then?" she asked softly. Severus surveyed her for a second before giving her a slight nod._

 _"Only me, Miss Granger."_

 _"Yes sir. Will you be available tonight, after dinner?"_

 _"Yes, there is a lab in the basement. Be there at seven."_

Hermione pulled herself from her thoughts and glanced at the clock. Severus would be back soon, she smiled wondering how much time they'd have before they had to work.

"Belle's tonight's target," she decided temporarily banishing the file she'd been compiling about Nott.


	3. Getting Ready

A/N: I still do not own Harry Potter.

Warning: This chapter contains sex.

"What's the plan?" Severus asked placing a bag on the kitchen table.

"Belle tonight, Nott later. The order already knows, or at least suspects him, so we should take out the target they're not watching. Did the boys get the sword alright?"

"Yes. Idiot Potter nearly drowned, Idiot Weasley saved him. Potter let Weasely destroy it. I watched the make sure it was done."

"Good. Three more to go." Severus nodded with a smile.

"Tonight's plan?"

"Belle has a habit of stopping at Bean's Coffee every night after work, between five and five-thirty. It'll still be light out, so we'll need to be careful."

"They've already seen us once, love."

"Yes, but that was planned. This one needs to go soft and quick. We can't be responsible for this one, Severus."  
"I'm sure you have your reasons."

"I do. Belle should be an easy target, and because of that, we're pinning her murder on the Death Eaters."

"And they can't deny it because they'll expose Belle as one of theirs." Severus nodded slowly giving Hermione a smile.

"Exactly. Now, we have a few hours to spend before we need to move out. You do have your mask and robe, right?"

"As much as I loathe the thing and would absolutely love to set it on fire and watch it burn, yes, I have it. You'll need something to obscure your identity as well."

"I have it taken care of. I stole Lady Guus' last night, after we took her off the board. It'll suffice for tonight."

"How did the sorting hat put you in Gryffindor, my love?"

"No idea," Hermione commented putting her empty plate in the sink and walking back to Severus. "Now, we have a few hours before work. Join me?" she asked with a slight pout. He allowed her to lead him to the bedroom.

"I always forgot how much planning these attacks affects you," he whispered kissing her earlobe, down her neck. She leaned into him letting his hands slowly unbutton her shirt. She pulled him with her as she fell back onto the king sized bed. Her brown hair haloed around her head against the deep green sheets. Her shirt fell open revealing a pale blue bra. Severus studied her for a second, taking in the tiny stitched details of her bra, the button of her pants, which he quickly undid.

Hermione reached up ripping Severus top open revealing his toned chest. The black fabric fell around him, and then puddled on the floor leaving him standing in a pair of black silk boxers.

"I think you have an advantage over me," he commented looking down at her jeans. "Let me fix that," he added sliding them down her legs. The silvery designs on her blue panties sparkled in the dim light.

"Are we even now?" she asked sitting up slightly. He nodded and she smirked grabbing the edge of his boxers and pulling them down with her foot.

"Now we're not," she added with a laugh. He climbed onto the bed, running his fingers over her bra.

"I do seem to be at a disadvantage, for now." He carefully unhooked her bra, sliding it down slightly. Hermione moaned slightly as his fingertips brushed against her breasts. He quickly removed the bra from her entirely tossing it to the side. His lips found her nipple, touching it slightly as she trembled beneath him. Her arms wrapped around him, pulling him to her. She guided his lips to hers, kissing him while her fingers slid down his thigh.

"You're over dressed still," he whispered softly kissing her again.

"You know the rules, Severus," she replied. He nodded breaking the kiss slowly. She watched as he quickly, but correctly, cast the charm to protect her from pregnancy. Satisfied, she reached down and removed her panties. Fueled by passion, Severus kissed her again, sliding inside her as his tongue traced hers. She moaned, arching her back against him. Her legs wrapped around his midsection, pulling him deeper into her. He moaned her name as she pushed her breasts against his chest, her nibbles rubbing against his pale skine.

"Rougher," she whispered pulling him down against her hard. He picked up speed, shoving her into the mattress. She whimpered slightly as the sheets scraped against her skin. She arched against him, moaning his name as he pushed her back down. He covered her mouth with his as she screamed silently coming. He smiled as he finished, her body rubbing against his slowly. As her breathing slowed she looked up at him smiling.

"I love you," she whispered kissing him softly as he slid off, laying next to her. She crawled over laying her head on his chest.

"I love you too," he replied wrapping an arm around her.


	4. Sideways

**A/N: I own nothing, I don't claim to own anything either.**

Hermione rose, nudging Severus awake.

"I'd say morning, but we both know that's not the case. Either way, time to go." He nodded sliding from the bed and grabbing his robes. She pulled out her stolen clothing and wrinkled her nose at it.

"I hate these things."

"As do I, my love, but this was your idea."

"I'm not saying it's a bad idea. I just hate these masks, I hate how they obscure everything, making sure no one knows who's who on the battle field." He nodded slowly watching as she dressed as a Death Eater for what he hoped would be the only time.

"We will apparate a block or so from the coffee shop. No need to get too close too soon. If we want this done right," she muttered. He watched her. She always talked to herself before missions, always going over the plan in her head over and and over to make sure it would work. So far they always worked. They weren't dead yet.

They followed Hermione's plan, apparating two blocks from the coffee shop. The evening air was slightly darker than what they had planned.

"Are you responsible for this?" he asked softly. She glanced at the sky. Rain? Rain would be good, help hide them possibly.

"No, the weather is not under my control, we'll make do, let's go." She motioned silently for him to follow her, her fingers curled around her wand. A small movement caught the corner of her eye. She froze.

"Someone's here," she whispered.

"It's a fairly busy street, of course someone's here. But I know what you mean," he replied disillusioning the pair of them. Hermione nodded. They made their way to the coffee shop, lurking just outside. Severus blinked, a noise? Nothing. He dismissed it. Their target made her way inside, they watched her buy a cup, take a sip, yell at the barista, before she made her way back towards the door.

Hermione motioned for Severus to get ready. That's when everything went sideways. A flash of light split the air blinding Hermione temporarily. Severus rushed towards her, something brushing against his cloak. Screams filled the air. Severus ducked down nearly on top of Hermione. He grabbed Hermione's wrist pulling her to him. He scanned the street, his heart sinking when his fears were confirmed. He fired several curses of various degrees. Several towards their target and a few to draw attention away from their current location.

"Hermione, my love, we need to get out of here," he whispered casting a quick spell to keep them from being noticed. "We are not alone." She blinked her eyes, seeing nothing but blurry dark shapes.

"Death Eaters?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Stop this now!" a voice boomed. Another beam of light flew past the pair hitting one of the Death Eaters. He crumbled to the gournd. Hermione wondered how one mission could have gone so wrong. She recognized that voice, Moody. The Order was here too? She looked around quickly realizing she had lost sight of their target.

"Shit," she heard Severus mutter. She agreed with that sediment. She held onto him as they moved back away from the street, her vision still not back to normal. Once they were out of the sight line, Severus apparated them back to their hide out. She collapsed against him, tears of rage in her eyes.

"How? How did they know where we were going to be?" she screamed pulling off her mask and throwing it to the ground.

"I don't know. Who knew of this plan?'

"Me and you, Severus. Me and you."

"Are you suggesting I betrayed you? I would never." She eyed him for a second before shaking her head.

"No. Let's get inside before anyone decides to show up here too," she muttered allowing him to help her through the front door. She slammed it behind them. He quickly removed his mask looking at her with concern.

"Your eyes?"

"They'll be fine in time, I think," she replied sliding off the black robe and tossing it onto a chair. She sunk into the couch pulling him next to her.

"What the hell was that mess, did you have any idea any of them were planning on being there?" she asked him.

"No. I was not aware of anything happening tonight."

"Belle got away," Hermione stated. Severus laughed softly.

"No, she didn't, my love. She was hit, I'm not sure if it was my spell or not, but she fell at least."

"That might be the only bit of good news this evening then," she sighed laying her head against his chest.


	5. Flashback II

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

 **Flashbacks are in _italics_.**

 _Hermione paused at the door. She knew it had to be the right one, there really was only one door in the basement. She wondered if Sirius would ever clean down here. She doubted it. The basement was full of boxes, spiders, and she was pretty sure she'd seen a rat. She really hoped it wasn't Wormtail. Just the thought of him being down here, spying sent shivers down her spine._

 _She gathered up her courage, but before she could knock the door opened. Professor Snape looked at her and nodded stepping aside to let her in._

 _"What has you so concerned?"_

 _"I think I saw a rat?"_

 _"And rodents disturb you that much Miss Granger?"_

 _"No, sir, but Wormtail..."_

 _"Ahh, that does explain the look. He is a wizard, Miss Granger, and therefore is bound by the secrecy charm, same as all of us. Unless someone tells him this location, he can not enter, rat or not." She nodded sighing in slight relief. That did make sense at least._

 _"Now close the door, we have matters to discuss." She obeyed and Professor Snape couldn't help but observe that she would at least listen to him. Potter hadn't poisoned her against him entirely._

 _"I did some more research, sir."_

 _"And what did you find?"_

 _"Mr. Epsico is not the first wizard to go missing from the press. There are two others, Missy Jensen, a muggle-born witch who wrote for Witch Weekly and Amethyst Duice who was with the Prophet also. Both disappeared and their bodies were found much later. There is no more about either disappearance or murder than some dates."_

 _"But..."_

 _"Both women spoke against He who must not be named, not openly, but just enough. Missy also had an article about the ministry, listing several workers who had taken bribes."_

 _"Yes, I read the article." Hermione blinked in shock._

 _"You read Witch Weekly, sir?"_

 _"Yes. There is more to it than articles about how to please a wizard, Miss Granger. I've also got a duty to make sure they aren't giving improper brewing instructions for dangerous potions, yes, that does include love potions," he added as she flushed slightly._

 _"Yes, sir."_

 _"You are on the right track, Miss Granger. Do you have any questions for me?"_

 _"The ministry workers, the ones she listed, do any of them have the dark mark?"_

 _"Straight to the point, good. No. That does not mean they are not sympathetic with the Dark Lord's cause, it might simply mean branding them will adversely affect their ability to gather information for him."_

 _"He does have people inside the ministry, but not the minister, not yet," she mused. She pulled a sheet of parchment from somewhere. On it were written the names mentioned in the article, she jotted down two more._

 _"And where did you come across these names?"_

 _"A book, actually. I was doing some research on wizard genealogy, these wizards both belong to families who were on you know who's side during the first war, last names changed from the original surname..." A slow clap filled the room._

 _"Very good Miss Granger, you have just named two death eaters that were not named before. Yes, those two are death eaters."_

Hermione raised her head.

"We need to make a new plan, Severus. And we need to find out exactly how the order knew where Belle was going to be. Do you think they have a mole?

"The order?"

"Yes, another spy besides you? I doubt very much Dumbledore trusts you anymore. Not since the first raid."

"It is possible, unlikely, but possible. I'll see what I can come up with, and what will you occupy your mind with, love?"

"Making a new plan, to kill Albus Dumbledore, he's interfered for the last time," she grumbled leaving Severus to laugh and shake his head.


	6. Planning and Owls

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter**

 **This chapter contains a fair amount of Dumbledore bashing.**

Hermione stared at the parchment in front of her. She'd already known Dumbledore was dying, Severus had confirmed that much, and while it would be so much easier to let poison take his life, it wouldn't be nearly as satisfying.

"Idiot," she muttered remembering how he'd ordered Severus to do it. She had no interest in claiming credit for this kill, no, she just wanted the man out of their way. He was too much of a loose cannon to be allowed to influence everyone. Even she had trouble figuring out his convoluted plots.

"What if..." she paused summoning a book to her. She flipped it open, ignoring the tapping on the kitchen window. She'd deal with the bloody owl in a second. The tapping grew more frantic so she sighed, set the book down and opened the window to a flock of about five owls. She narrowed her eyes at them.

"Who's first?" she asked flopping back in her seat planning to invest in a pair of heavy leather gloves. A small owl hopped forward. She reached for the letter and surprising the owl stuck out its leg and didn't try to peck her.

"Who sent you, little one?" the owl hooted softly. That's when Hermione noticed a piece of yellow ribbon around its neck holding a butterbeer cork.

"Luna...I thought she was at school?" Hermione gently took the letter and opened it.

"Hermione, things here are bad. Ginny's started the D.A again. I know you're out there doing something important to save the world, and Professor Snape is involved somehow. I hope you're okay and that Googly finds you, that's the owl's name. Let Professor Snape know Dumbledore is about to lose his position, and if he's wise, which he is, he'll convince you know who to make him headmaster. This would greatly help everything. Trust me." Hermione blinked at Luna's letter not even wondering how the girl knew some much. She'd have to show it Severus and see what he had to say. If Dumbldore really was going to be leaving Hogwarts, killing him sooner might be prudent, set an example or set him up as a martyr.

She allowed Googly to get a drink while she turned to the next owl and sighed. This one she recognized as belonging to one of the Weasleys. It was carrying a package as well

"Dear Hermione, our brother is a git, an idiot, and is probably getting himself killed without you. Please accept this gift as our thanks. We promise it's not booby-trapped, and hopefully will aide you in your endeavors.

Gred and Forge" Hermione took the parcel and looked at it. She opened it carefully and smiled. Peruvian Darkness Powder, some kind of detectors, an amulet she had a feeling had an invisibility charm, and a piece of parchment. She picked it up and blinked in shock. How had they gotten this back from Harry?

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," she whispered. The map revealed itself, but it was slightly different than Hermione had remembered.

"The Pranksters of Gryffindor bid welcome to Miss Granger and her...Snape." She burst out laughing. The map worked the same as Harry's with a few notes added to the sides, including those about which secret passages were blocked.

"Thank you," she said, feeling some warmth that someone was on their side at least. She jotted a quick thank you and tied to it the owl. The other three owls started vying to be next. She picked on at random.

"Dear 'Mione..." Hermione tossed the letter in the fire without even reading anything else Ron had written. The other two were also from Ron's family, one from Mrs. Weasley asking her location so she could be rescued...that one went in the fire too. The last one was from Ginny.

"Dear...H. I hope this letter reached you. Things here are the same as last year, only without Umbitch." Hermione fought back a smirk and continued reading. "Luna and I are involved in many extracurricular clubs this year. We all miss you and you helping us with homework. Dean found a good book at Hogsmeade, Charming Snakes, which you would enjoy. It's about unity in nature. See you next holiday." Hermione blinked at the coded letter. The D. A was working on getting along with the Slytherins? She'd ask Severus if he'd heard anything about this sudden house unity. Finally done dealing with mess of owls, she turned back to her book and continued looking for the perfect way to get rid of Dumbledore.


	7. Breakfast Conversation

**A/N: I still don't own anything you recognize.**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Thank you for reading and a huge thank you to all my reviewers!**

"Hermione, my love, are you home?" Hermione raised her head from the table, a piece of paper stuck to the side of her face. She grabbed it and yanked it free leaving ink marks on her cheek.

"In here," she called. A quick glance told her she'd fallen asleep. The sky outside was much lighter. Severus appeared in the doorway holding two take away cups of coffee. She yawned stretching.

"Sleep well?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the ink on the side of her face.

"Hardly. I was bombarded by a horde of owls. I think I need to buy a pair of nice thick leather gloves," she commented.

"Anything worth reporting? Or are the Weasleys still insulting your virtue?" He set the coffee on the table and she quickly grabbed one taking a long drink.

"Yes. I didn't bother actually reading anything with Ron's handwriting. The twins wrote us."

"Us?"

"Actually yes, they seem to have broken from the Weasley line of thinking and sent several of their new products to help us in our efforts to get Ron killed since I'm not there to save him." Severus smirked slightly.

"Anything that's actually useful?"

"Yes, a new version of the map Harry used at school, that showed everyone's location."

"I never saw it. His father had one too."

"The same one actually. Filch had it, the twins stole it, gave it to Harry."

"Ah."

"Luna wrote. She said Dumbledore's on his way out of the school, being kicked out most likely. She said it would be wise for to convince your dark master to put you in that position."

"An interesting idea, me, headmaster."

"You'd be brilliant," Hermione purred. He laughed at her innocent expression, only a small glint in her eyes gave away the darkness of her thoughts.

"You'll have to kill him soon then."

"I know, I know, I just haven't found the perfect way of doing it yet. Do I make him a martyr? Killed by Death Eaters? Or do I flat out do it myself, reveal his deception and greater good ideals throwing the whole Order into chaos? Also, did you get me a bagel?" Severus laughed handing her a bag containing a bagel and a small container of cream cheese. Not for the first time, he was honestly glad the witch was on his side, sometimes she seemed to give Bellatrix a run for her money at sheer insanity.

"Whichever you choose, my love," he whispered leaning across the table and kissing her. "Did Miss Lovegood have anything else to say?"

"Not in particular. Ginny's running the D.A again."

"Hmm, I'm not surprised."

"Me either honestly, she mentioned something about the Slytherins."

"Oh?"

"She, in code, mentioned they were all working together now, at least some of the snakes seem to be on our side. Anything you'd like to share?"

"Greengrass. They were grey last war, somehow I doubt they've darkened themselves any for this one." Hermione nodded. She remembered reading the name in her research of potential death eaters.

"There's two of them, Daphne and a younger one, correct?"

"Yes, Astoria. Although, I'm not sure who else would risk joining the side of light. If you get a chance, see if Miss Weasley might elaborate more." Hermione nodded thinking for a moment.

"I'll also ask her if she's heard anything useful otherwise. She's smart, not as smart as Luna, but still."

"It is always good to have allies, my love."

"Yes, now, back to the matter at hand, do you think a poison that turns his blood to acid is too kind for him?" she asked with a smile.


	8. Hermione Gets Her Wish

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Warning: This chapter contains character death.**

 ** _Italics_ = flashbacks**

Hermione stepped through the fire, smiling happily. Her eyes showed a spark of madness. Severus as busy with his other master, the one she wasn't going to kill today.

"Miss Granger."

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm glad to see you." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why are you here?" Hermione pulled her wand from her pocket and slid it between her fingers. She smiled watching Dumbledore. He seemed to agitated.

"I'm here to fulfill a mission given by you, sir." He backed against his chair a little. She smiled brightly, her eyes watching like a predator watches its prey.

"What mission might that be?"

"The one you gave my love at the beginning of the year. He's busy right now, and you're running out of time...so...I'm going to take care of it. He said I could."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm not happy with the way you treated Severus. You threw him under the bus, well, if he had actually done it. You've cast him as a villian every step of the way. He was a broken scared kid and you..." she slashed the air with her wand. Dumbledore stood, his chair falling behind him. Hermione smiled.

"You're not getting away from this. Not after everything you've done to me, to Severus, to Harry."

"Harry?"

"A family with no love for him, a family that abused him. How did you think he'd turn out?! You set him up to be a sociopath. You bid on the wrong horse, Albus. There's a sociopath in the trio, the one you didn't realize you were making."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _"He killed them!" Hermione screamed throwing open the door to the dungeon Severus was in._

 _"I'm sorry, Miss Granger?" Severus looked up from the potion he was brewing. The young woman in front of him was sobbing, her face red with anger._

 _"My parents."_

 _"The Dark Lord murdered your parents? I was unaware they were a current target." She glared at him._

 _"No, Dumbledore." He tried to hide the lack of shock he felt, but it showed._

 _"You knew?"_

 _"I knew nothing, Miss Granger. I only know of Dumbledore's fondness for meddling in things."_

 _"He was friends with Grindlewald."_

 _"Yes. What does that have to do with your parents?"_

 _"I went home, sir. I was going to take their memories, make them forget me, move them to Australia. They'd be safe there."_

 _"They were dead."_

 _"There was no dark mark above the house, nothing showing the Death Eaters taking credit for the attack. They were unmarked, no signs of an attack, just dead."_

 _"And why would Dumbledore kill your parents?" Severus asked. He had a feeling he knew the answer, knew how much Dumbledore manipulated things._

 _"To make me loyal to the cause. If I lost someone personally to the Death Eaters...wouldn't I do everything to avenge them?"_

 _"I'm so sorry." He wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry against him._

 _"I will avenge them, sir. No matter who held the wand. I will," she whispered a sharp edge to her voice._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione took one last look at the man nearly cowering in front of her.

"Tell me the truth, just this once. Did you have my parents killed?" He nodded, so slightly she almost didn't see.

"Thank you, sir," she spat the last word before leveling her wand at him.

"Avada Kadava," she stated, her voice void of emotion as the Headmaster of Hogwarts fell to the ground. Hermione studied the body for a moment, slid Dumbledore's wand into her pocket and stepped back into the fireplace.


	9. Her Breaking Point?

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter**

She didn't break down then, didn't break down while making a cup of tea, reading the paper. She didn't break down until the sky started to darken. The moon peaked through the clouds. Slowly, what she'd done finally sank in. She'd killed someone, in cold blood. Her breath caught in her throat. She sank to her knees tears streaming down her face in shock.

"What have I done?" she whispered. She didn't hear the door open, didn't hear his footsteps coming towards her. He never moved silently in their home. He knew she didn't like the fact he could sneak up on her completely.

"Hermione?" She looked up. Her eyes red from crying, her skin blotchy. "What's wrong? Who's dead?"

"Dumbledore." Severus nodded pulling her to her feet and wrapping his arms around her. She buried her fact into his chest.

"Did he confess?" Severus asked. He knew she would have asked, knew what she suspected.

"Yes, he confessed. Then I killed him. I...I thought...I don't feel..."

"You don't feel closure? You feel numb, shaken, like killing him didn't accomplish anything?" She nodded slightly looking up at him.

"Yes. I thought I would feel, I don't know, relief?"

"You will, in time, most likely, but nothing can bring them back. Him being dead doesn't change that, but at least you know you were right."

"I hate being right, Severus. I...it would have been easier if it had been Death Eaters. His betrayal...I was hoping..."

"We both knew he was a madman, Hermione," Severus whispered holding her close to him. She nodded slightly.

"It still doesn't...I murdered him Severus."

"He was already dying, remember? Three months maybe?"

"Maybe I should have just let his own stupidity..."

"It would have been a painless death, and you wouldn't have gotten your answers. How did you do it?" Hermione smiled a little.

"Unforgivable, since what he did was unforgivable," she stated. "Maybe I should have tortured him a little?"

"Was he afraid of you, my love?" Severus whispered in her ear. She shivered slightly smiling at him.

"Terrified once I told him why I was there and he found out you'd gifted me the task. He didn't even seem to regret any of his crimes, now that I think about it. He didn't deny anything."

"What all did you accuse him of?"

"Making you a villain, setting up Harry as a sociopath, making you into the Death Eater you are. He could have stood up for you as a child! He knew what was happening. It's funny, Severus, how all along, he seemed to want Harry to lack morals, lack light, but I'm the one he changed. I should have tortured him more," she sighed, pouting slightly. Severus bit back a laugh. Hermione was hurting, he could see that. Hurting, but also spiraling. He could see the madness in her eyes. He wondered if maybe, just maybe she was losing it, losing her humanity. Was this war taking its toll on her? Yes, they'd taken out Death Eaters, but this was the first time she'd watched the light fade from someone's eyes, the first time she'd had control of a situation like that.

"You need rest, my love," he stated. "Why don't we call it a night. I'll tell you everything I learned in the morning," he promised. She nodded blinking slowly. She was exhausted, mentally, emotionally. Severus led her to their bed. She crawled under the blankets and was asleep almost before her head hit the pillow. He sighed softly watching her for a moment before climbing into bed himself. He knew there would be a shit storm of owls tomorrow, all directed towards her. Hopefully, after a night of sleep, she'd have pulled herself back together a little.


	10. The Next Morning

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter, or any related characters.**

 **Thank you for your reviews, I have not abandoned anything, I promise.**

 **Medical issues have kept me from updating most things. So a huge thank you**

 **for your patience!**

Severus was woken by something heavy on his chest. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Hermione was straddled over him. Her chest head pressed against his chest. When he moved slightly, she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Morning!" she chirped happily kissing him. He happily returned the kiss.

"What has you so excited this morning, my love?"

"Dumbledore is dead, and you're hopefully going to tell me you've figured out how the hell everyone knew about the attack on Belle." Severus smiled. Hermione had managed to get a grip on her emotions for now at least. And, of course, she wanted to double down on their mission... or, judging her position, him.

"I don't know how the order found out about Belle, I don't think they actually knew she was a Death Eater until then." She pouted a little. "But," he continued, "I did find out why the order was there. There is not a second spy, thankfully. There was some chatter from some of the under ground channels. Something about attacking a group around that time. I think the whole thing was prearranged and we just happened to end up under foot," Severus explained. Hermione sighed in relief.

"Good, I'd hate to have to think our intel had been compromised, or you had been compromised," she purred in his ear.

"Love, I would never betray you." She raised an eyebrow reminding him a bit of himself. "I've seen what you can do with a wand and I do not have a death wish."

"No, you have other wishes," she stated giving him a smile before kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I will admit, waking up to you on top of me," he stated to say before a loud 'thud' pulled both their attentions to the window. Hermione growled grabbing her wand and blasting the window to pieces. A very shocked owl hooted loudly at her before flying into the room.

"Let's see what your adoring public has to say about you're latest exploit," Severus grumbled as Hermione slid onto her side of the bed, her legs hanging over the edge. Her bare feet brushed against the carpet. The owl landed on the nightstand next to her and pecked at her fingers as she tried to take the letter.

"On today's agenda, buy leather gloves," she muttered. Severus smiled sliding next to her.

"Weasleys?"

"Who else?" she asked opening the letter slowly.

"Are you still brainwashed?" Severus asked. Hermione laughed softly, a sound Severus much preferred to anything else.

"Yes, I'm still brainwashed, still need to be rescued, and now, they're worried because Dumbledore's dead and they're not sure who's behind it. They want me to come to the burrow where I'll be safe," she read before laughing again.

"Dunderheads. I wonder how they'll respond when they find out you're the one who took the meddling old goat out?"

"Should I write them and tell them I don't need saving from the man I love, and that it was by my hand their dimwitted manipulative leader perished?' she asked boredly.

"You won't get to see their faces, my love." She sighed.

"As usual, you're right. No, I'll wait and announce it when I'm face to face with them."

"There's three more owls. No, they won't let me take the letters." Hermione nodded tossing the Weasleys' letter into the waste basket. She'd burn it later. She turned to the next owl, glancing at the other two.

"Oh! Googly, let Severus take the letter." Severus blinked as the small owl happily hopped over to him.

"That's Luna's owl. He should let you have the letter now," she explained ripping another letter, this one from Ron, to shreds.

"She's inquiring if you've told me about the Headmaster position. She knows you killed Dumbledore and believes she has some information that we might be interested in, she's sent the date of the next Hogsmeade trip."

"Ginny did too," Hermione said reading the last letter. "She also wants to meet up then." Severus nodded. It would be dangerous for the pair of them to go, but Hermione alone might be alright. He couldn't be seen helping the students, not in that capacity.

"Speaking of the Headmaster position, Hermione, you're looking at him," he stated pulling her into a rough kiss. She smiled.

"Moldy agreed to put you in the position."

"Yes, with a few conditions, of course. I start in two days, give them time to grieve, and time for me to contact Minerva. We're going to need her on our side."

"I have no doubt she'll understand what we've had to do. Am I to pack my bags? Or am I staying here all alone?" she asked crawling into his lap.

"As if I would go anywhere without you by my side, my love?"


	11. Packing

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

 **As always, flashbacks are in italics.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

 **Word Count: 430**

Hermione stared at her bag, it was about half empty now. She'd unpacked once her and Severus had started to settle in here. Carefully, she picked it up. It still rattled slightly. Severus had gone to Hogwarts to talk with Professor McGonagall. She was to work on packing their home in the mean time.

 _As she started deciding what to take, the memory of the first time she'd had to pack everything surfaced._

 _Hermione fretted for a moment about what to pack. Who knew what her and Severus might need. She wasn't coming back here, back to 12 Grimmauld Place. No, no one here could see the bigger picture._

 _No one here could be talked out of their blind admiration of Albus Dumbledore. He'd been responsible for her parents' deaths. Even if she couldn't prove it yet. Severus was the only one who believed her. She hadn't asked where they were going, it didn't matter. She trusted him, she'd realized. She trusted him more than anyone, even Harry and Ron. Deep in her chest, a small spark of something else was starting to form, although she didn't realize it yet._

 _Glancing around, she finally just shrunk and shoved everything she thought they might need into her bag. She smiled as she cast a featherweight charm on the bag. It rattled when she picked it up, but she could at least lift it. They were leaving tonight._

 _The whole Order could go hell for all she cared at the moment. They kept trying to tell her the same thing; trust Dumbledore, he knows what he's doing. She yanked open her door before Severus even had a chance to knock._

 _"Are you sure about this, Miss Granger? Leaving the Order, not returning to school?" That was the only thing that had almost stopped her. She wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts for her sixth year. She knew Harry and Ron wouldn't be either, something about Dumbledore having a plan for them. She was certain that plan included her, without her knowledge or consent._

 _"I'm certain, sir. There are more important things right now. I'll have time to finish my education later, right, sir?"_

 _"Of course, Miss Granger, although, knowing you, you could probably sit your N.E. now and score well enough." She gave him a relieved smile. It was a welcome addition to her grave face._

 _"Let's go before someone decides to stop us." He nodded leading her down the hall and into the cool night air._

 _"Hold on tight, Hermione," he stated. She grabbed his arm as the world disappeared around them._


	12. Breaking Down

**A/N: I still don't own anything!**

 **Thank you everyone who is reading and reviewing!**

 **You all keep me going.**

 **Word count: 728**

"Hermione, love? You home?" She stretched from where she'd been half dozing in the chair, she hadn't been sleeping well since Dumbledore's death. She hadn't told Severus about the nightmares, she couldn't face them, not even in the light of day. The idea that ridding the world of that man would give her nightmares was laughable. She shouldn't even have to waste a second thought on it.

She didn't know if she was supposed to pack the furniture or not. They were supposed to move into Hogwarts tomorrow. Severus had gone to meet with Professor McGonagall again. She knew it would take awhile to explain everything.

"Library," she called glancing around. The library was empty now, save the shelves themselves. Their little safe house hadn't been much, but it had become a home of sorts. Would she ever feel like that back at Hogwarts? Severus appeared in the doorway. She looked up at him.

"Everything set?" she asked softly rising to meet him. He nodded.

"Yes, Minerva knows about you, knows enough about what we've done, why we've done what we've done." Hermione nodded wrapping herself around him.

"And she approves?" her voice expressing her disbelief. She hadn't expected things to be this easy.

"She understands war at least," Severus stated gravely. Hermione knew what he meant, knew Professor McGonagall wasn't entirely on their side, not yet. Part of her felt like she might actually care if the professor was an ally. Most of her just shrugged. What did it matter if one more person was against them? It wasn't like it really mattered. Once everyone found out she'd been the one to take out Dumbledore... It didn't matter what he'd done, murder was still murder.

"What of everyone else? The snakes?" she asked.

"I have not yet had time to sort through who believes what, my love. I think that would be a wonderful job for you, with the help of Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley." Hermione smiled slightly.

"Are they going to know I'm living in the castle?'

"Do you want them to?"

"It would be nice to have people nearby again, have friends again maybe?" He watched her face as she spoke. He could tell she was debating if she wanted people to get close to her again. Dumbledore's betrayal weighed heavily on her.

"I have everything packed," she stated suddenly changing the subject. "Do you think... once this ends... that... things will return to normal?"

"No. War takes it's toil, Hermione. I doubt any of us will make us out of this unaffected. There might be a new sense of normalcy though, a future for us possibly?" She nodded slightly before turning away and leaving the room. He blinked in confusion. Had he said something wrong?

Hermione blinked back the tears. She couldn't do this, couldn't go through with this. The idea of returning to Hogwarts... She sat against the shower wall, letting the water mingle with her tears. What future could Severus think they could possibly have together? She was a murderer, he was a spy, a traitor. Neither one of them was going to survive this stupid bloody war! Even if they did, they'd be in Azkaban.

"Hermione?" She wiped the water from her face, not that it did any good since the shower was still on.

"Talk to me." She heard the curtain pull back, heard him turn off the water.

"Even if we survive... they're going to... we're murderers, traitors. It's going to end up with us either dead or in Azkaban." He blinked staring at his witch.

"Hermione, love, this is war, there are always exceptions. You know that, I'm sure you can recite a million laws and loopholes for everything we've done?" She raised her head slowly. He could see the calculating look forming in her eyes.

"There... are a few..." she whispered after a moment. Severus nodded.

"Exactly. Now, let's get you in some dry clothing before you manage to catch a cold?" he offered her his hand and she took it. He pulled her to her feet, pulled her against him, kissed her forehead, then her lips.

"Since I need to change into something dry anyway, I should tell you, I haven't had a chance to pack the bed," she whispered. He smiled scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to their bedroom.


	13. An Ally?

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter**

"Here we are," he stated. Hermione glanced around. They were using one of the passages into Hogwarts, or at least she was. Severus had been invited, he was going to be the new Head Master. Hermione wasn't supposed to be here, or at least, they didn't want anyone knowing she was here.

"I'll meet up with you in a bit after I talk to Minerva. We'll be staying in my old chambers." She laughed softly.

"What's the matter with the Headmaster's chambers? Too gaudy?" she asked thinking about how much Dumbledore had loved bright colors and clashing patterns. Severus smiled at her giving her a kiss.

"That and not nearly private enough for the pair of us, my love. I will be redecorating them as if I will be living there, but I will never feel at home. Now, quickly, into the passage. The sooner you get inside, the sooner I will worry less about your safety. You remember the passwords I told you?"

"Yes. You promise you won't be long?" she asked.

"I promise. While you wait, go ahead and unpack. I need to make sure my first meeting with Minerva is public, you know that."

"Doesn't mean I like it, Severus. There's people here who hate the both of us. If you see Luna or Ginny..."

"I'll let them know you're here if you wish." She nodded slightly. Severus gave her a departing kiss before he headed towards the castle. Hermione slid into the passage, glanced around and made her way through it quickly. This was one of the passages that wasn't on the marauder's map, there were at least three Severus knew about that no one else did. Hermione had a feeling there were probably more that absolutely no one knew about save for the founders themselves. This passage thankfully led straight to the dungeons letting out through a false wall across the hallway from the potions' classroom. There she would enter Severus' office and straight to his, well their, chambers.

She paused at the false wall, it required a password for it to become intangible. She put her ear to it, trying to determine if there was anyone waiting on the other side. There were no potions' classes going on down here anymore. Professor Slughorn apparently didn't care for the dungeons. She was personally glad about that fact. It made it less likely she would run into anyone. She whispered the password and stepped through the wall.

"Took you long enough," a male voice stated. Hermione froze in fear. She glanced towards where the voice had come from. She didn't relax seeing the speaker.

"Malfoy."

"Granger, or is it Snape now?"

"Granger. What are you doing here?"

"Don't freak out, walk with me to the classroom. I'm sure my godfather is upstairs worrying about you. Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

"You'll sell me straight to your master given the chance," she snapped. She slipped her hand into her pocket curling her fingers around her wand.

"You really have a low opinion of me."

"Yes, I do. Why shouldn't I? You're a Death Eater, Draco. I know you have the mark."

"Did you know I had to take it, or he'd kill my mother? He's furious with my family, furious that I failed to kill Dumbledore, oh, you didn't know I was supposed to do that?"

"I knew. Dumbledore, the idiot, wanted Severus to do that particular task, all in the name of saving your little soul. Glad that didn't happen, aren't you?"

"Look, I'm on your side, Granger. He's threatened to kill my mother. I mean, she's my mother."

"She made the choice to follow him, didn't she?" Hermione asked with a shrug sitting on top of the desk in the front of the classroom. The blackboard behind her was decorated with graffetti saying Dumbledore's Army was Back! Hermione recognized Ginny's handwriting.

"But I didn't! I didn't have a choice, she dies if I don't do as he wants. He's furious I didn't kill the old fool! He wants me dead!" Hermione shrugged slightly.

"He wouldn't kill a little pure-blood like you, Malfoy, no matter how much you piss him off. I've got things to do other than listen to your whining. Now, what do you actually want?"

"Can you tell Severus something for me, that's it."

"I am not a messenger service, Malfoy. What's the message?"

"That You Know Who is starting to question his loyalty. This job, it's a test." Hermione nodded slightly. She wasn't surprised.

"And you can't tell him yourself because...?"

"I don't want my mother dead, Granger."

"Fine. I'll tell him you stopped by and I'll give him the message. You'd better get lost before someone realizes you're missing." Draco nodded slipping out of the classroom. Hermione sighed as he left and quickly made her way to her new chambers, a whole new set of worries filling her mind.


	14. Unpacking

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Don't forget to review, it really does keep me going!**

Hermione had started unpacking, folding and unfolding the same shirt three times. Her confrontation with Draco played heavily on her mind. On one note, he did seem to care about Severus, and he hadn't hurt her. But at the same time, he was a Death Eater.

"But is he really? Just because he has the mark? He was forced to take the mark, does that mean...?" she let her voice trail off into the empty room. She shoved the shirt in a drawer and picked up the next garment from the trunk. Severus had told her to unpack. It was also something to do to keep her mind off things. She wondered how many people here hated her now. How many of them hated her lover? She was sure the was the larger of the numbers. She smirked slightly. There was a sharp knock on the door, followed by it creaking open. She heard his robes billowing, his heavy footsteps.

"Did it go as you planned?" she asked, meeting him in the sitting room.

"It went as well as expected. Minerva welcomed me with semi-open arms. Most of it was a facade for the students, they had to see her sort of approve of me otherwise there'd be open rebellion."

"Speaking of facades, I ran into Draco. He was waiting for me in your old classroom. He seemed to know it was coming."

"Interesting."

"He knew I was going to be with you. He gave me a message to pass onto you."

"And what might that have been?"

"He said the head idiot is starting to question your loyalty, that this job is a test," she stated, wrapping her arms around him. "He thinks you should be careful."

"I see, and he couldn't tell me this himself?"

"Apparently, his mother's life is in danger if Moldypants figures out he told you. That's why he's claiming he took the mark, to save her. How much truth is there to that? Which side is Draco on, Severus?"

"Ours, my love. He's on ours. He was telling the truth. Narcissa's life is in danger, all riding on Draco being the perfect little soldier."

"We should invite him to tea sometime then. Maybe he could be useful," Hermione said with a shrug. "I failed at unpacking, unless unpacking is putting one shirt in the drawer and staring at a full trunk," she said. Severus laughed, kissing her.

"We'll be alright, Hermoine. We can unpack together. Are you still worried about your friends?"

"Yes, no, I don't know what I'm thinking about anymore. He's making Draco do horrible things, you should have seen the fear on his face. Then again, I did slap him across the face once, so maybe that has something to do with it?" Hermione asked, smirking. Severus kissed her again.

"Why don't we get unpacked before dinner. I'll have to arrange to have you brought food."

"No house elves. It's slave labor!" she stated, crossing her arms in front of her chest in nearly mock indignitation. Severus only shook his head. He remembered her little protest during her fourth year.

"I will figure something out," he promised, giving her another kiss. He turned his attention to the trunk and started unpacking their home wondering just how long they'd be safe here. Severus had a feeling the final battle would be here, at Hogwarts. He could only hope Hermione would be safe.


	15. First Morning in our NewOld Home

**A/N: I don't own Hermione or Severus or any other Harry Potter characters.**

 **Don't forget to review! I love hearing from you all.**

"You'll stay out of trouble?" Severus asked, pouring Hermione a cup of tea. She nodded, yawning slightly. They had survived their first night back at Hogwarts at least. She smiled, thinking about Severus' arms around her, his lips on hers, the fact they'd made love in his old bed.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You," she replied. "Last night, forgetting about everything going wrong for once."

Severus nodded, putting the cup of tea in front of Hermione.

"Things will get... I wish I could promise better."

"I know, there's a war on and we're in middle of it. I was thinking about what Draco said. If you could quell the rebellion here, the D.A, maybe it would look good on your little dark resume?" she suggested, giving Severus half a flirty smile. He snorted back a laugh.

"And how would you suggest I go about that? Tell your little friends to knock it off because of the Lord Idiot?"

"Not in those exact words, love. Maybe suggest some lovely little punishments for those involved, if caught. Make it seem as though you're not going to tolerate it? I'm sure Filch would love to be allowed corperal punishment again?"

"And if your friends do get caught?"

"They won't. I need to speak to Ginny, she's their leader and I know she'll listen to me. We need Lord Snakeman to believe you're on his side, we need to keep up this cover."

"I'll send her to my dungeon for detention tonight. You can keep out of trouble until then?"

"Maybe," Hermione purred, wrapping her arms around Severus. He smirked.

"As much as I love to spend this morning with you, in our bed, I do have a job to do."

"Fine," Hermione pretended to pout. "Go terrify the masses gathered in the Great Hall," she laughed, giving him a quick kiss. "I'll stay out of trouble, I promise," she added. He gave her a doubtful look.

"I have all your old books, remember?" she asked, pointing to the full shelves.

"Somehow I doubt even that will keep you from getting yourself into something. I'll be back around lunch to check on you. You know there's a passage from here to the Headmaster's office."

"I do. I know it's a last resort if something was to happen. I also know how to get out of the castle undetected. I know a passage that leads to the shrieking shack, I can get there safely," Hermione recited. Severus nodded. Neither of them planned on needing to flee any time soon, but having the plans made and memorized wouldn't hurt anything.

"I love you," he whispered, giving her a quick kiss before sweeping from the room.

"I love you too," she called after him, wondering what she was going to do with herself until at least lunch.

"At least I have the books," she muttered, wandering over to the shelf and pulling out a book at random.

"The Unknown Properties of Moonstone," she read, rolling her eyes. "If they're unknown, why waste a thousand pages of parchment on it?" she asked the empty room, before settling down with the book and her cup of tea.


	16. Meeting the Girls

**A/N:I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

It was not quite lunchtime when Hermione heard a commotion outside. She slowly put down the third book she'd started reading, and walked towards the door. Her wand was instantly in her hand. She hadn't even intentionally summoned it,but there it was. Uncertain what to do, Hermione waited, listening.

"Hey, dungeon bat! I just stole from your private supplies!" a female voice yelled from the hallway outside. Hermione nearly burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of it. She quickly opened the door a crack and was greeted with a pair of blue eyes staring at her.

"Get in here before someone of importance actually hears you," she hissed, grabbing Luna's arm. Ginny and a girl Hermione didn't recognize followed her. Hermione quickly shut the door and looked at the three girls standing before her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Ginny answered, flopping on one of the chairs. Hermione shook her head.

"You could have given everything away!"

"No one was looking for us down here, not since the headmaster has his chambers behind the portrait of Salazar Slytherin," Luna answered.

"I was look out," the third girl added. Hermione shook her head and motioned for the rest of them to be seated.

"I would offer you tea, but since I haven't unpacked it yet..."

"It's fine. This is Astoria Greengrass, by the way. She's our Slytherin liaison, well, her and Draco," Ginny explained.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Hermione."

"I would hope so," Astoria laughed. "Now that we know you are in fact here, Ginny said you'd be here since Headmaster Snape is here."

"It's not like he could keep her in the headmaster's chamber," Luna stated.

"Right, I figured if I made a ruckus, you'd at least see what was going on and I could finally get to talk to you."

"Severus was planning to give you detention tonight for that reason," Hermione commented.

"Oh, well, this works just as well," Ginny stated, rising and giving Hermione a hug. "How have you been? Has it been horrible?"

"Being on the run?'

"No, the owls from my mum and idiot of a brother," Ginny answered. Hermione laughed.

"Absolutely horrid," she answered. "We should get down to business, I mean, someone is going to come looking for one of you."

"Right, business it is. Do you have any new information?"

"Yes, and no. I know this job is a test for Severus, to prove his loyalty, so if Dumbledore's Army could at least seem to die down, please?"

"We can do that, going underground was part of our plan at some point and I know you want to keep You-know-who in the dark that Severus is, well, you know, as long as possible."

"Thank you, Ginny. Your letter mentioned some Slytherins on our side. You meant Astoria, and you said, Draco?"

"I did. He's got some issues, but ultimately he's with us. So are Theo, Daphne, Millicent, and Tracey," Ginny listed. Hermione nodded knowing a few of those names.

"What's the plan then?" she asked. "Since recruiting is apparently concluded."

"Right now we're trying to determine the next plan of action actually. We were hoping Harry would have given us something to work on, but he's still completely MIA."

"I know, I haven't heard from him recently either. I know they've destroyed another horacrux. That still leaves three that we know about. Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadam, and Lord Snakeface's pet snake. Any idea where either of the first two are?' Hermione asked, looking at the three witches seated before her. If anyone had some ideas, it would be Luna. She always seemed to know everything.


End file.
